Bad Suits go Clothes Shopping
by Burningtrashcaninacell
Summary: Spy takes Nick clothes shopping can he withstand the boredom? Takes place in my Underrated Crossover AU where all the characters from Left 4 Dead, Portal, and Half-Life work with Mann Co. Contains bad flirty and bad characterization enjoy though.


Bad Suits Go Shopping Nick X Spy fanfic

(Two fanfics in and I'm already going full fan girl. This my first attempt at romance and trying to nail characterization so excuse some moments of OOC. Here is the reference for Nick's new suit could not find the pants version store/product/Mens-Blazer-2015-New-Spring-Suits-Jacket-For-Men-Solid-Color-Blazer-Men-Fashion-Slim-Fit/1407605_ )

Being in the espionage field has strengthen both Spy's mental and physical skills one of those mental skills was patience. During his young adulthood before becoming an intelligence agent Spy was a rowdy fellow jumping into fights without thinking ahead resulting in a few brushes with Death like how Scout fights. Now thanks to his shady occupation, the hard lessons he learned, and wising up Spy's patience became stronger helping him withstand the nonsensical adventures that the other mercenaries dragged him along. But right now, as Spy was seated on a gray cushioned bench in a gentleman's clothing store his patience was starting to wear down a bit "Nick you've been in there for 45 minutes what ze going in there?" Spy called out to the man who was currently in the dressing room trying out new suits "I'm trying to figure out what shade of red looks good on me." The other man responded Spy rolled his eyes wondering if this was how the conman was going to act he could have protested Hale's orders earlier.

After finally finding the Administrator the next step was trying to negotiate with the current CEO of Mann Co which unfortunately happened to be Gray Mann's daughter Olivia. A grim conversation revealing the death of her father Olivia decided to hand the title of CEO back to Saxton so she can grieve in peace however Saxton promised if she returned Olivia could still oversee some of Mann Co.'s departments. After her departure Hale noticed a big change in his company, all the human workers were replaced with robots which annoyed Hale who didn't want a robot uprising and decided to hire new workers although that was easier said than done as many people weren't looking to join the company. Those that did get an interview ran out the door not capable of handling the absurd and borderline illegal business practices of Mann Co. Saxton ordered Engineer to build a multiverse teleporter to "attract" (or kidnap) new workers. Long countless hours spent the Texan finished his teleporter and turned it on resulting in dragging in eight people smelling like they rolled in an overheated morgue armed to teeth confused about their new surroundings. Spy recalled first seeing Nick being tasked with babysitting Ellis so that the younger man didn't do anything reckless to impress his 'love of his life' Zoey. Scout apparently had the same idea to impress the college dropout and so Spy was also assigned to make sure the Boston man didn't try to compete too hard for the girl's affection. Spy and Nick both shared a long smoke break afterwards.

Currently they were trying to get their new workers their uniforms so that's how the merry band of misfits including Spy and Nick were at the mall, the same one where Scout, Solider, and himself defeated Old Nick. The conman was finding clothes while Spy was fiddling with the walkie talkie Miss Pauling gave him in case there was a scene. "I finally found something." Nick's voice snapped Spy out of memory lane "Finally I thought I would be dead by the time you changed." Spy said dryly "Do you know how long it's been since I have had clothes that haven't been covered in rotten blood and guts? Let me soak this in." Nick said as he unlocked the dressing room door coming out with his new outfit. It was in a similar style as the conman's signature blue and white suit no tie or pinstripes like Spy's suit. Spy noted that Nick's suit was a wine-colored blazer with a white dress shirt underneath with matching dress pants with onyx dress shoes and gloves topped off his look rather nicely. Spy got up walking around Nick examining the outfit noting one thing "Why not a tie? It will suit you." Spy asked which Nick replied, "Ties make it easier for someone to strangle me, besides I really don't want to look like a stuffy old guy."

"Oh at least I don't look like a creep at a night club." Spy mocked Nick rolled his eyes "It's called fashion in my timeline gramps." Nick said sarcastically Spy stepped closer placing both hands the conman's shoulders "You had no problem using my tie last night it looked nice wrapped around your wrists." Spy spoke his voice taking a more suggestive tone. Nick smirked remembering last night's events "That was just a special occasion Frenchie over indulge too much it won't be a treat." Nick countered placing his right hand on the older man's waist "Besides not wearing a tie makes it easier for you to give me hickies." Nick spoke his smolder making the Frenchman's heart skip a beat. "Spy are you there? It's Pauling do you copy? Over." Miss Pauling's voice from the walkie talkie disrupted their moment Spy scowled stepping back from the conman to answer her "Yes Miss Pauling I am here, what is your statues?" Spy asked Nick went back inside to change in his civilian clothes "We're all finished on our end, no major damages has been done aside from Pyro trying to set fire the wishing fountain, Ellis and Scout tried to do backflips off the escalators, not to mention Coach winning a burger eating contest making the former champion cry." Miss Pauling answered.

"We are finishing up on our end, we will meet you in the parking lot." Spy responded the conman came back in civilian clothes with the suit he picked out hung up neatly on it's hanger "Alright we'll meet you in the parking lot over." Miss Pauling said in the background a yell of pain could be heard as she hanged up. Nick came out of the dressing room the suit he picked out placed back on the hangers his civilian clothes on along with three other suits "Alright I'll buy these, and we can get out of here." Nick spoke a little annoyed Pauling interrupted their moment "Next time I'm taking you to my personal tailor." Spy said as they left the store with Nick's purchases Nick raised an eyebrow "Oh yeah? Didn't think I was that special." Nick joked "We wouldn't have an interruptions next time." Spy responded coyly.

Nick couldn't wait next time they went clothes shopping

(Sorry Life has been busy lately but I think I have a decent idea on a upload schedule)


End file.
